


tell me why my gods look like you

by ruiningeveryday



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: 69, Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Foot Fetish, Kinda a songfic?, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Pre-Time Skip, Probably ooc, Rimming, Secret Relationship, Teacher-Student Relationship, Yaoi, black eagles best house btw, but not that big, can’t wait for three houses, forbidden relationship, i really like linhardt, pre-release fic, protective byleth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 07:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19825465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruiningeveryday/pseuds/ruiningeveryday
Summary: Linhardt will keep on waiting for Byleth’s love.





	tell me why my gods look like you

Linhardt currently lay in bed impatiently waiting for Byleth to arrive. The two were secretly in a relationship and rarely had the opportunity to rendezvous, as Byleth’s instructor duties were very demanding. This was a little depressing to Linhardt, but it made him enjoy and appreciate their time spent together all the much more.

“I wonder what’s keeping him,” Linhardt said aloud to nobody but himself. “Guess I’ll start without him,” he sighed as he undressed himself.

Byleth softly knocked twice on the door to Linhardt’s and let himself in, smirking when he saw his naked pupil playing with himself. 

“Guess you couldn’t wait for me, huh?” Byleth teased. 

“Finally! What took so long?” the green haired boy asked.

“I had certification exams to grade. I’m disappointed in yours, by the way,” Byleth informed as he sat on the bed next to his boyfriend.

“Eh?! Why?! I’m a good student!” the naked teen retorted.

“Well, your marks in Spellcraft and Crest Theory are excellent, but Combat and Battle Tactics need work to say the least!” the Professor scolded, as he took off his shoes.

“Byleeeeth, I thought you were coming here so we could have sex, not so you could lecture me to death! You’re ruining the mood...” Linhardt whined.

“You need to stop falling asleep in class! This stuff can save your life on the battlefield. It’s important,” Byleth chided. 

“I try to stay awake but it’s just so boring! I don’t really care about fighting and stuff. And besides, I have you to protect me.” he said playfully as he reached for Byleth’s coat and removed it. 

“I won’t always be able to be by your side in a battle, no matter how much I’d like to. You need to be able to protect yourself. It’d kill me if you died! I wouldn’t be able to go on living...” Byleth pleaded as he took his shirt off and discarded it onto the floor. 

Linhardt realized how serious his teacher/lover was being, feeling a little guilty for making him worry but he also felt loved at the fact he cares that much.

“Okay, you’re right, I’m sorry... Starting now, I’ll be a better student! I’ll prove it to you” he said as he leaned in and initiated a kiss.

Linhardt’s soft lips pressed against Byleth’s slightly chapped ones. The kiss only lasted a few seconds. 

“You’re so cute, baby, thank you. Your safety and happiness are what matters most to me,” Byleth said as he looked into his student’s eyes and then closed them as he leaned in for another kiss, this one being longer and deeper. 

He slid his tongue into the younger boy’s mouth, exploring the warm cavern. Byleth lightly pushed Linhardt on the bed so the teen was laying on his back and he was hovering over him, while still making out. 

Linhardt hummed in pleasure as he enjoyed every second of the passionate kiss. He was starting to get hard. Byleth took notice of this and started to stroke his lover’s dick. This caused Linhardt to moan and his heart to start beating faster. Both men started to breathe heavier into each other, matching their increasing arousals.

When they finally ceased the assault on each other’s mouths, Byleth sat up and a trail of both their saliva broke off from their kiss. The student saw that his teacher now had a tent in his pants. 

“Why do you still have  these  on?” Linhardt asked, referring to Byleth’s pants as he placed his foot on the older boy’s crotch. Byleth groaned at the pressure from his student’s bare foot on his clothed erection. 

“Help me take them off baby,” Byleth suggested. Linhardt obliged and used his deft feet to yank his lover’s pants from his waist down his legs and finally past his ankles. Byleth then kicked the pants off, causing them to land elsewhere on the floor. 

“You look so hot, professor,” Linhardt commented as he extended his foot to the other man’s face. “You should teach class looking just like this.”

“Are you sure you want more than just your eyes seeing me like this?” Byleth asked teasingly as he grabbed the foot, placing a kiss on the sole 

“On second thought, you’re right! Your body is to be clothed at all times except when in private with yours truly,” he giggled. 

“Gods, Lin, you’re so damn cute!” Byleth exclaimed as he placed another kiss on his lover’s foot. “Even your feet are cute. I can’t get over it.” He stuck the big toe into his mouth and sucked on it, swirling his tongue around the digit. 

“Hehehe, Is that right? Well I’m all yours, By! Every part of me, feet and all. Do what you want with me,” he encouraged. 

Byleth continued his worship on his pupil’s feet; kissing, licking, and sucking every inch of one foot until he switched to the other, leaving them both covered with saliva. This had Linhardt whining with pleasure as well as jerking around the bed from the tickling sensation. He licked up his student’s legs and calves until he reached his erogenous zone. 

Byleth admired his boyfriend’s cock and balls. Lin wasn’t as lengthy as he was, but it was still very nice looking. His balls were cute and plump and there was a small bush of pubes that matched the same shade of green as his hair. After observing his partner’s dick, he happily started sucking on the head of it and slowly worked the rest of it into his mouth. 

This elicited moans and gasps from Lin as he settled in to the unexpected sensation. Then, he had an idea.

“Wait, By.. Switch spots with me and lay down. I wanna 69.”

“Sure thing, babe.” he replied as got into position. 

Linhardt came face to face with Byleth’s large penis. He’s sucked it before many times, but still could never get enough of it. It was honestly his favorite thing to do (aside from napping, of course). He took it into his mouth and started making happy sounds.

Byleth decided it was time to prep his boy for what was to come next, so he spread Lin’s cheeks and started rimming him.

Lin loved it when Byleth ate him out. He never felt anything as exciting and erotic as it. He started riding his lover’s tongue, driving it deeper into his rectum and he panted as pleasure was sent to every nerve in his body. 

“Gods, your ass is so delicious baby,” Byleth said. Lin only moaned in response. Byleth felt like he could eat this ass all night.

“Please, By... Fuck me already! I can’t take it” Lin whined. 

“Alright, are you ready?” he asked as he got out from underneath the younger male. 

He just nodded in return and he got on all fours. Byleth wanted to make sure there was minimal pain so, he stuck his finger in the boy’s ass first. It went in with only a little effort; this wasn’t the first time they had sex, after all. 

Byleth inserted a second finger, which elicited a gasp of shock from his partner. The gasp soon turned into moans of pleasure and begging for the real thing as the fingers reached his prostate. 

Feeling satisfied, Byleth removed his fingers and retrieved a bottle of lubricant oil from the night stand and poured it on Linhardt’s waiting hole. 

He rubbed the head of his dick against the entrance, and then ran his length between the mounds of his boyfriend’s ass, allowing the lubricant to become enveloped around his throbbing member. 

After lining up his dick with the port of entry again, Byleth finally slid into his boyfriend. Linhardt moaned with delight as the main event began. 

“Fuck me, Byleth! Fuck me!” Linhardt practically screamed. With this, Byleth began thrusting into him. He started slow at first, but the screams encouraged him to go faster and faster until his lover was a mewling, incomprehensible mess.

“Aaaaaahh! Y-yes!! Fuck me teacher!”

“F-fuck me!”

“Fuck your student! I’m so closeaaaaaahh!!”

“Gods Lin, your ass is so hot and  tight around my cock!!! Come for me baby, come for your teacher!” he wailed as he continued to thrust against the younger boy’s prostate. 

“Byleth, I’m cumming!! I’m-I’m..  cumming! ” he announced as his orgasm arrived, covering his abdomen and the sheets with his warm, fresh semen. 

“Aahhh fuck, you’re such a good boy, Lin! I’m cumming too!” Witnessing his lover climax spurred on his own orgasm, with him finishing shortly after, depositing his cum in the boy’s ass. He pulled out of the teen’s anus, causing cum to leak from the tip of his dick and some to flow out of the ass.

The now exhausted and sweaty Byleth collapsed onto the bed. He reached toward Linhardt and pulled him into a cuddle. 

“That was amazing. You’re amazing By, I love you so much!” the younger one said contently. 

“You’re even better, baby. I love you too.” He replied and kissed him on the forehead and ran his fingers through his hair.

“I can’t wait till we don’t have to hide our love anymore and can be together a lot more than these rare encounters....” Linhardt said hopefully as he laid his head on Byleth’s chest. “But until that day comes, I will keep on waiting for your love in private.”

“I swear to you, Lin, one day we will get married and live together forever and you’ll never have to wait for me again. We’ll go where there’s no need for bloody wars and crests and Gods; just you and me....” Byleth promised. 

“That sounds amazing... I can’t wait to marry you one day. You make me so happy.” Linhardt smiled, picturing a perfect future for the both of them. “You know, if the Gods are real, I’m sure they look just like you...” he said as he drifted off to sleep. 

Byleth didn’t say anything, he just smiled and enjoyed the comfortable silence between them as the wave of sleep took over him as well.

**Author's Note:**

> So I really just love Byleth x Linhardt and I wanted to write a fic about them! I hope you all like it :-) 
> 
> title & summary inspired by “1950” by King Princess lol


End file.
